


[podfic] Weaving in the Ends

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, Gen, Knitting, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Weaving in the Ends' by <b>freakishlemon</b> read aloud.</p><p>John Watson learned to knit when he was 8 years old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Weaving in the Ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Weaving in the Ends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9345) by freakishlemon. 



  
  
  
**Length:** 18mins  
 **Stream:**  
  
  
 **Download:** [Audiobook](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3028yw3tsmhr4i3) (8MB) || [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/sherlock/weaving.mp3) (10MB, right-click save)  


**Author's Note:**

> This is an auction podfic for brate7 , who generously donated during fandom_helps . Thank you so much, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> In making this podfic, I ended up watching tons of knitting tutes on youtube. I now really want to make a scarf, thanks fandom.


End file.
